


Arrow 6x16: Felicity's POV

by mindramblings



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Felicity's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 21:17:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14144772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindramblings/pseuds/mindramblings
Summary: The reason it bothers Felicity so much when Nyssa calls Oliver husband.





	Arrow 6x16: Felicity's POV

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a Tumblr post asking if Oliver and Felicity had a discussion about Nyssa. 
> 
> So this is my attempt to give Felicity a POV on why she has such disdain for Nyssa's "husband" ordeal. 
> 
> Be mindful, that I wrote most of this in the middle of the night after I woke up, wrote it and edited it on my phone, so all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> Enjoy!

"I never kid," Nyssa declared in the middle of their lair. Before Oliver could respond, Felicity's voice called out.

"Except where my marriage is concerned, apparently," she said.

Nyssa immediately quieted as she turned to Felicity with a small hush falling over the lair. Oliver looked at John who simply widened his eyes with a slight shrug. Felicity turned back to her station and dropped down in her seat finding solace in her computers. She continued what she was doing as if she had said nothing at all.

That particular phrase struck Oliver and Felicity's tone left no room to misinterpret. She was pissed. Oliver could see Felicity's forehead crease and her hand shot up to it immediately with her fingers scratching at the surface. It was as if she thought she rubbed hard enough everything would go away.

Even before they were married, he knew that was the clear sign that something or someone was bothering her. In this instance, it was what someone had been saying that bothered her to the point where she seemed as if she was going to explode.

It all started the moment Nyssa made her usual elaborate entrance. Even though Nyssa's childlike persistence of calling him her husband somewhat got underneath his skin, Oliver figured it was best to ignore it chalking it up as an annoying running joke of hers since they didn't see her often. This time though, Felicity's annoyance and discomfort over Nyssa was showing more and more with each passing second.

If his wife was unhappy, Oliver was unhappy and he would do whatever it took to fix the problem. The minute he was alone with Felicity, he decided to talk with her.

"I'm fine," Felicity grumbled in an attempt to stave off his questions. She continued working on the computer as her manicured fingers flew across the keyboard in rapid speed. She was very fast and efficient with typing, but if she was upset her hands flew around in a flurry of movements. As soon as she came to a pause, he used that as an opportunity to talk with her again.

Despite her protests, Oliver pulled Felicity's chair away from her station and turned it around until she was facing him. He crouched down in front of her as she sighed knowing he now had her trapped.

"You have angry face," he said echoing one of the phrases she used for him. "I won't say how much joy I just got out of being able to say that to you," he whispered clutching their hands together. That coaxed a small smile out of her, but he quickly got serious again. "But please talk to me. I know Nyssa is bothering you. I want you to tell me exactly why though." Felicity wasn't the type to anger easily, so there had to be a lot more to it.

She sighed bringing her eyes to meet his. He stared back at her waiting expectantly for her to speak. She was never able to hide from him. Never. He knew her too well. "It's just, every time she says it, it reminds me of the times I lost you," Felicity confessed.

"Lost me," he questioned not quite following.

"I lost you to Ra's and his creepy idea of you becoming his heir, Nanda Parbat and even though she had nothing to do with it, that includes Nyssa. I know it was a sham of a marriage and technically it doesn't mean anything, especially not here, but it just...her jokes bother me so much." The sham of marriage was another part of Ra's creepy plan to make Oliver his son and heir. She knew Nyssa would rather cut her own throat or Oliver's, than to go through that wedding. They were both forced into it against their will, but the fact remained...it bothered Felicity deeply.

Just as he imagined, there was a lot more under the surface for Felicity's discomfort. That was a hard year on the two of them. Which is why when everything was when everything was finally over, they hopped in the car and escaped for a little while.

"That was the second time that year I had go through losing you and not able to do anything about it," Felicity continued. "First, you went to battle Ra's and lost. As a result, you died and I had to cope with your death. Then you came back and of course we had the Malcom Merlyn issue between us, but at least you were still here. Physically, you were here even if we weren't together then." She sighed again  
dropping her eyes down to her confined hands with Oliver's. He squeezed her hand as she continued. "Then Ra's forced your hand again when he hurt Thea, so you had to give up your life for hers. I knew you didn't have a choice to make that night and even though we finally got together in the process, it was bittersweet. Even though I had my own version of a jailbreak that, I had you and lost you in the same night."

Oliver dropped his head at the memory. It was a tough time on him, but he knew it was equally as tough for Felicity. However, he didn't realize the constant reminders she was getting. He fully understood where she was coming from.

"It was a pretty bad ass and bold plan," he smiled. He still admired the way she went toe to toe with Ra's and the league during that time showing that nothing would ever stop her from fighting for the people she loved.

"I mourned you again Oliver. We all mourned you," she emphasized. Meaning John losing his best friend and Thea losing her brother and only family because Felicity refused to count Malcom Merlyn as a valuable influence in Thea's life. "We came together and held on to one another in your memory, but your void was still felt."

Felicity fell quiet as she squeezed Oliver's fingers in her hands. She felt tears rushing forward and she closed her eyes trying to will them away.

"Then this trial is hanging over our heads and there's a good chance I may lose you again. Things have just been getting to me."

"Hey." He stood immediately pulling Felicity with him. He opened his arms as she stepped seamlessly into them. His hand came up resting at the back of her head holding her close to him. She nuzzled into him falling into place like a perfect puzzle piece. Bringing her arms up around his shoulders, she held onto her husband tightly.

"You're not going to lose me." Oliver kissed the top of her head as they stayed joined together letting the silence surround them. The feel of the others heartbeat against their chest was a comforting feel.

"Oliver, I'm scared," she spoke again. "I know I'm supposed to stay strong, but the thought of losing you again terrifies me."

Pulling away from the embrace he took his thumb and wiped away at the hint of tears on her cheeks.

"You're one of the strongest people I know. So don't ever think I see you as weak. As husband and wife, we lean on each other for strength. No matter what comes next, we have each other." He locked his hands around her waist pulling her even closer and holding onto her tightly. "You're my only wife and you are stuck with me forever. No matter where I am, you have my heart. I love you Felicity Megan Smoak-Queen."

The tears went away as Felicity smiled warmly feeling the declaration of his love hug her like a winter sweater. She would never grow tired of hearing those come from him.

She pushed herself up on her tiptoes as she took her arms and draped them lazily around his neck locking her hands with her fingers. Brushing their noses together, they softly swayed to the beat of their own love.

"I love you too," she replied.

Oliver kissed her intensely slipping her a bit of tongue along the way. He ended it much too soon for his liking, but had to be mindful that someone could walk in at any moment. He pressed a final kiss to her cheek. 

"I'll talk to Nyssa."

"You don't have to," Felicity said.

"I'm your husband," he said stroking her curves. "If something is bothering my wife, I will try my best to correct it. Happy wife equals a happy home."

"Did John tell you that?"

"No," he scoffed. "Not every word of wisdom comes from Diggle. He gives me a lot, but that was my personal one. That was my mantra for you even before we married."

Felicity playfully rolled her eyes with a broad smile as she connected their lips again.

~~~

Felicity looked up as Nyssa walked off the elevator. Their eyes connected as Nyssa continued her stride over to her. "Back for the next episode of sister wife," Felicity asked.

Nyssa sat her bow down and walked toward Felicity station. "May I have a word please."

Felicity swiveled around her seat and faced Nyssa.

"I spoke with Oliver. Rather, he spoke with me. He told me about your concerns and summed up what you said, and I want to take this moment to offer my sincerest apologies."

Felicity looked up a bit shocked at the apology.

"I didn't quite realize how my words were affecting you. I thought that since you are always so jolly and upbeat..." Nyssa paused as of the was trying to find the right words to say. "I assumed since snark was part of your charm and you would appreciate it the little banter. I'm clearly not good at it."

Felicity stood up from her seat crossing her arms over her chest. "You could be good at it, just not at this particular subject," she whispered walking up to Nyssa.

Nyssa gave an understanding nod before she continued. "I've lost my Sara more times than I can count, so I know the feeling of losing the person you love most. I never meant to cheapen that at all. So, I am deeply sorry."

"Apology accepted."

Quiet smiles passed between them before Nyssa spoke again. "I've always admired your strength ever since you introduced yourself as Felicity Smoak, MIT Class of 09," Nyssa said. Her voice was light and an admiring smile tugged at the corner of her lips.

Felicity huffed a smile laugh at the memory of the first time she and Nyssa met. Seemed like forever ago.

"Now that is a joke I can get behind," she told her. "Daughter of Rhas al Ghul, heir to the demon."

Nyssa's laughed turned into a brighter smile as her gaze lingered on Felicity. She turned and looked back at Oliver who was occupied with Thea for the moment. This was the first time she was around married Oliver and Felicity. Technically they were married even before the actual wedding. She had been a witness to their partnership numerous times before and it seemed as if it had only grown stronger.

Oliver loved Felicity without a shadow of a doubt and she knew that Felicity loved him fiercely. While Oliver was in Nanda Parbat, he would briefly mention Felicity before shutting down and saying it was too hard to talk about her because he had to accept the fact that he lost her. Nyssa also heard of Felicity's far fetched attempt to break Oliver out that first night and even though she failed, she admired her will and determination to do whatever it took to stay with the person she loved. Because she loved someone fiercely in Sara, she understood just why Felicity did it.

"I will have the marriage annulled," she turned back to Felicity. "Even if it means nothing here, I will do it in our way to prove to you just how serious I am.

"Is that a trial by combat as well," Felicity responded.

Nyssa smiled again happy to see that the lightness had eased back into their rapport so quickly. Happy to see the their cautious friendship wasn't damaged severely.

"No," she shook her head. "It's a lot simpler than that actually and I will honor it." Nyssa held her hand out offering it to Felicity.

Felicity didn't expect the talk with Nyssa to go so smoothly, but was very appreciative of it doing so. She had no problems with Nyssa personally and considered her an ally when push came to shove because she had proven to be that before.

She accepted Nyssa's strong handshake with a smile. "Thank you Nyssa."

Nyssa gave her hand one last firm shake with a determined nod. "You have my word and you are quite welcome."

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing something in canon, which I generally don't like to do. 
> 
> What did you think??? Xoxoxo


End file.
